I'll Be Right Back
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: The many views about the four words a certain someone said before he left. And, how can those words hurt so many people? Read on to see.....ooh, and review too!


I'll Be Right Back  
  
  
"I'll Be Right Back."  
Weren't those your words?  
Or maybe something along those lines?  
Well, I have a question for you then.  
What does "Be Right Back" mean to you?  
Exactly, how long is "Right Back"?  
Will you ever be "Back"?  
To me, they seem like eternity.  
I hope they do for you as well.  
For if they only mean a mear second, minute, hour?  
Then, I really know I have wasted my love.  
No.  
You have.  
  
  
You remember her, right?  
"I'll Be Right Back."  
You remember that, don't you?  
She does.  
That's for sure.  
And, I know she'll never forget.  
Ever since that day, the day you went away,  
She has never been so miserable.  
Thus, myself as well.  
For I love her as much as anyone.  
Your absence, has not only left her in dismay.  
But because of her dismay,  
Many others, feel pain too.  
For You?  
I doubt it.  
  
  
Gaki.  
"I'll Be Right Back"...?  
Heh.  
I'm sure.  
It's your fault baka.  
My Kaiju, is not herself.  
And, though, I'm not as sure to why.  
I have a hunch--you.  
I remember, I drove her to the airport.  
Only, to confess to you.  
But, I'm sure you've forgotton.  
Right?  
Baka.  
Do you even care?  
Your killing everyone here.  
Eternally killing our souls.  
Winning, a battle to a war, that was never faught.  
But, In the end, my Kaiju, will forget.  
You.  
Her everything.  
  
  
Dearest Ancestor.  
Though, the great, powerful Mistress,  
Has won and kept strong in everything she's done.  
It is until now, she falls.  
Without you, she can't be what she was.  
I know you know that.  
Or atleast.  
I hope you do.  
Here, I sit.  
Miles, miles, and miles away from the beautiful Tomedeo.  
But, I know.  
I can feel her suffering.  
I can also feel your absence.  
She must thrive.   
She has to.  
She is everything to everyone.  
She means so much to me, her friends, her family,  
To you.  
I would love to think that.  
But, lately, I cannot help but doubt myself.  
Do you?  
  
  
Dear.  
I can see you love her.  
My dear daughter.  
We've never met.  
But, I am watching you.  
Right now.  
Your crying.  
Why?  
Your words--"I'll Be Right Back."  
Have been taken for granted.  
By You.  
I know you still feel the same.  
But, she doesn't know that.  
And, I know she wants to.  
So, I am asking you a favor.  
Resure her.  
Tell her everything is okay.  
Go to her.  
She needs you.  
Now.  
  
  
Chinese Gaki.  
Just as I expected.  
You never were anything good.  
I knew this would happen.  
Though I still hold grudge against you.  
I cannot watch my Card Captor stare out that window anymore.  
For days now.  
Yes, she attends school, but only comes home,  
To stare out that window.  
I wonder why she sits there so much.  
The only thing she's said to me.  
"He'll Be Right Back. He promised."  
So, Gaki.   
I might be a Stuffed Animal.  
But, I know that what you've done is wrong.  
Please,  
I never thought I'd ask this, of you,  
Come back.  
To Her.  
  
  
Oh, Cousin.  
I know.  
About everything.  
Why? How could you?  
I release you,   
Only to come home,  
And weep?  
This is not like the "Little Wolf" I know.  
You must be strong.  
I know she loves you.  
Her best-friend, you remember her?,   
Has told be of it all.  
So, why you keep to yourself at dinner,   
Only to speak. "I'll Never Be Back."  
Is non-sense.  
Your Mother, has alloud you to leave.  
Yet.  
You refuse.  
I guess, some people are to stuburn.  
Or maybe.  
Afraid.  
  
  
My dear Cherry Blossom.  
As fragile as the flower she was named for.  
As beautiful, and delicate.  
My darling, Sakura Blossom.  
She misses you so.  
She repeats your words, over and over in her sleep.  
She loves you dearly,   
And understands that you are obliged to your expectations.  
I do not know of what they are,  
So, I will not ask.  
But, I wish for you to return to Japan.  
So, My fragile flower, can be and grow strong.  
And not wither like the petals on the tree, here.  
Return.  
For Her.  
  
  
My "Little Wolf".  
Your Cherry Blossom is waiting.  
But, you do not go.  
Why Is that?  
You told her,   
And promised.  
You'd "Be Right Back."  
Remember?  
Of course.  
I know you too well.  
You love her.  
And don't be afraid of it.  
Coz I know you are.  
Your cousin, wishes for your return.  
Your friends,  
Her Family.  
She does.  
But, I can't force you.  
But, you can only make that decision.  
And, I think know what you will choose.  
Her.  
  
  
My head.  
It hurts.  
Here, is only a million pleads from her friends.  
These letters, they sit at my desk with--  
Sakura Bear.  
Oh, those emerald eyes.  
How come I can't see them right now?  
Why am I so afraid?  
"I'll Be Right Back."  
Is that what I said?  
I still mean it.  
But, somehow, I feel different.  
Oh.  
Sweet, sweet, sweet Cherry Blossom.  
I'm so so so sorry.  
Do you know how much I love you?  
I could never explain.  
But, I cannot go on.  
This is too much to bare.  
Can I tell you?  
If I do, will you keep it?  
It scares me.  
A dream.  
It was a dream.  
If I go, leave.  
If I come see you.  
You will be hurt.  
I don't want that.  
More than anything.  
So, I cannot be with you.  
Not now.  
And.  
Not.....ever.  
My heart.  
It hurts too.  
My soul, my heart, my body,  
It feels like it has been shattered.  
Into million of pieces.  
I must say, this has been the hardest thing I've ever done.  
In my life.  
Though, it hasn't been that long.  
What?  
Fourteen years.  
Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore.  
I've hurt you.  
And everyone.  
Even if I did come, I probably couldn't even look at you.  
Why?  
Because it's you?  
Is that mean?  
I hope not.  
I mean, your smile, your eyes, your laugh, you.  
You.  
You have so much power, a power I must resist.  
I can't see you.  
So I guess this is good-bye.  
And I'm sorry.  
Very sorry.  
You know, I love you still.  
But the vision.  
I cannot keep away.  
So, I have decided.  
I will let you go now.  
You can go on with your life,  
Forget about me.  
Forget you ever knew me.  
Forget.  
But, do not forget this.  
I love you.  
With My heart  
And, that You didn't do this to me.  
I did.   
And now, I must pay the consequences.  
I should have told you sooner.  
Then, we could have been together.  
I should have.  
I could have turned time around.  
But, that would be wrong.  
So now,   
I apolagise.  
I confess.  
I will say.  
"I'm Sorry. I won't Be Right Back."  
Love From,  
Syaoran Li-kun  
  
~~~~~~ WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SO SAD. HOW COULD I? I DIDN'T plan it to turn out like this. Actually, It was supposed to be happy. I guess not. :-( Well, I hope you liked it.   
  
Can you guess each POV? I tried not to make it too obvious, but also not to easy. THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!  
  
With Love,  
ACouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  



End file.
